


你不能感同我身受01

by pick_r



Category: KATTO KWIN DIDI PINKRAY ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	你不能感同我身受01

01  
“呜…凡子，是哥哥错了，呼呼，这次就放过哥哥好不好….”  
休息室小小的换衣间里挤着两个高大男人显得逼仄不堪，命根子被人攥在手里，岳明辉只能尽量用头顶抵住门板，因为卜凡总是会在不自觉的时候用力过度，今天的通告还没结束，他不能伤到脸。

“呜嗯…”压抑婉转的呻吟从口里流泻出来，岳明辉大口喘着气，封闭的空间让他觉得有些不适，他努力的睁开眼，眼前还是泛着星星点的白光。  
“这时候还能走神，想谁呢？刚刚那个摄影师？”卜凡一脸不屑，在身前作乱的手又加了些力道，“呵呵，没想到还是哥哥厉害啊，什么人都能勾引，这样的类型都吃得下，恶心。”  
岳明辉心里一紧，张了张嘴，刚想辩解什么，但流泻出来的只有嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，索性直接闭上了嘴。有时候真的很佩服自己，面对现在的境况，他竟想到的是接下来的工作！

他双手被卜凡反剪在身后，按在隔间的门板上，偏细的双腕在宽大的手掌里被捏的咯咯作响，这种绝对征服的体位，让他想挪动身子都难以做到，只能任人玩弄。身上同样狼狈不堪，衬衫的领口大敞着，紧身的黑西裤连同底裤一起被一口气退到脚踝。相反身后的卜凡依旧衣冠楚楚，拍摄化了浓妆的脸，在晦暗的灯光下棱角分明，雕塑一般。

卜凡将长腿顶进他的两腿间，粗糙的皮质衣料把细嫩的腿间磨蹭得一片绯红，裤子上装饰的金属拉链刮出了一道道红痕。手伸到身前，粗鲁的套弄着他微微抬头的分身。

今天岳明辉粗重的喘息，也没有使这场性事粘上些欲望的色彩。他渐渐开始有些烦躁，因为手中的分身不仅没有继续涨大的趋势，反而慢慢疲软下去。老岳在抗拒他！得到这个结论，卜凡的火气腾得烧了上来，加重了力道去掐他的腰侧。

“啊….凡子，别”敏感处被毫不留情的揉捏，他不禁颤抖起来，疼痛带来生理性的泪水溢出眼角。他皱着眉，嘴唇抿成一条线，这一刻他依旧侥幸的想，弟弟会顾及接下来的行程，把怒气发泄够了就放自己一马。

不理会身下人的颤抖，看到人给了反应，在腰腹作乱的手反而更起劲了，直接从下面伸到衬衫里。并没有预料之中的触感，原本弹软的腹肌只剩下薄薄的一层，手感有点差。突然有种异样的感觉在脑海中一闪而过，还没来得及细想便被岳明辉打断。

“扣….扣子，衣服是赞助商的，别弄坏….”  
“啪，啪”话音未落，衬衫上唯一系的两颗扣子也蹦断了，弹在瓷砖地面上，击出叮叮当当的脆响。

当听到身后有解皮带扣子的声音，岳明辉最后的幻想也要破灭了。凡子哥哥今天真的累了，他大口的喘息着，接连几日连轴转的行程已经让他疲惫不堪，在刚刚的拍摄也是强打精神。头脑放空精神迷离，并没注意到摄影师对自己“动手动脚”，直到觉得胸前有点发凉，才发觉衬衫的扣子已经被解开到第三颗……都是男人，还是拍摄中，伸手系上又显得矫情。可谁知道刚进化妆间，便被卜凡强制扭进了更衣室。随后门落了锁，连洋子和小弟也都识趣的没有跟进来，看来对今天这事儿毫无知觉的大概只有自己了。

虽然背对着卜凡，也能从动作里感觉到他的怒气，自己有日子没惹他发这么大的火了。长时间的冷落和回避，也许只有和他们在做这样的事情时才能感受到弟弟们的热情…..不过经历过种种，人人内心都有千头万绪解不开的结，现在应该已经没人把他当哥哥了。

岳明辉眼前已经开始发黑，为了接下来的节目，他只能恬起老脸提议，“凡…凡子，我帮用嘴帮你吧，哥哥真的不行了，一会还有个群访”

听到他的恳求，卜凡的心紧了一下。他故意解开裤子，只想给他难堪，让他低声下气的求自己。他就是喜欢听岳明辉这个事事心机步步为营的人向自己告饶，不过除了身体上的强迫，他确实处处斗不过这个人。

但真听到那个被他反剪双手固定在墙边的人，用颤抖的声音，说要帮他口的时候，并没有得到预料之中的快感。那人头抵在墙上，苍白的脖颈延伸出不可思议的弧度，从前自己经常倚靠的肩膀，现在看起来也并不宽厚。明明是男人的手腕，自己却一只手就攥得住，同样颤抖得厉害。

其实他的热度早就退了下去，就在他发现岳明辉软下去的分身和随着他的动作越来越冰的身体。一些零零碎碎的记忆涌了上来，以往的情事里，自己都太过激烈投入，并没注意到岳明辉有怎样的变化。卜凡很疑惑，刚刚其实并没有对他做什么，怎么能反应这么大？

恍惚间卜凡松开了手。岳明辉如获大释，以为卜凡同意了他的提议，生怕他后悔，还没站稳就想转过身来。结果动作太急，直接扑通一声跪倒在卜凡胯间，手抓住了卜凡的胯部才稳住了身形。膝盖结实的磕在瓷砖上，激灵激灵地疼。

岳明辉的脸突然凑近自己的下体，感到卜凡羞愤难当，生怕自己软掉的事实被他发现。未经思考的话便脱口而出，“岳明辉，你都不知道被艹了多少次，还装纯呢？这么饥渴？是不是刚刚我不拦着，你也要先跪下给摄影师口一发，为了那么几张画报至于吗？恶心。”

话一出口，卜凡和岳明辉同时愣住了，看到岳明辉僵硬的身体和深深垂下的头，卜凡想道歉的话卡在喉头咕噜了个圈，最终还是咽了下去。

“你快点吧，队长群访迟到又要被说耍大牌。”说罢，卜凡拉上裤子，转身离开。他有些疑惑，需要马上找到木子洋确认一下。

果然一出门便在走廊上看到了木子洋，卜凡面色凝重的迎上了那张笑嘻嘻的脸。  
“怎么了凡子，是哥哥挣扎的太激烈，没吃到甜头？哥哥这人你也了解，在外面毕竟还是放不开嘛。”  
看到卜凡依旧欲言又止的样子，木子洋才沉下脸，小声道，“凡子，这是怎么了？”  
“洋子，有件正经事儿问你”  
“嗯？”  
“就是，跟哥哥做的时候….他什么反应？就是，额，他硬吗？”  
“呦，什么时候看你怎么关心起他来了，你要真关心，以后做的时候就收敛点，别让哥哥每次都下不了床。”  
“木子洋！我说正经的”  
木子洋摸摸自己的下巴，认真思索了起来，“最近一次没有吧，之前的忘记了。”说罢木子洋又露出招牌的宠溺笑“既然你有疑惑，今天晚上回去一起试试不就好啦~”  
“….无聊”

岳明辉在地上坐了半天才觉得腿上有知觉，双手被束缚太久，有点针刺的酥麻感。他手脚并用的从地上爬起来，才刚直起身，眼前便是一黑。他闭了闭眼，心脏过速跳动，几乎要鼓出胸腔，混沌的头部也一跳一跳的痛了起来。刚迈出一步，就像踩在棉花上，手脚都打着颤，虚汗湿了满脸。他抿着嘴，扶着化妆台喘了一会气，才挺起腰慢慢走出去。

群访他还是来晚了。剩下的三个人已经和工作人员闲聊了起来，多年习惯的相声组逗得女工作人员咯咯的笑，声音在走廊都听得见。看他进来，木子洋马上笑道，“老岳，你怎么这么慢”。小弟噘着嘴瞪着大眼睛拍拍自己身旁的座位， “妈妈，快过来坐！”

 

“得嘞，都是我的锅，非常抱歉，我给各位姑娘陪不是了。”说着岳明辉转向工作人员，轻轻的欠身。

卜凡心事重重的皱着眉不说话，他和木子洋不一样，他没有木子洋的通透，表面潇洒内心条条框框却计较得很清晰。爱与恨，这两个词太激烈，是冰与火，在他心中永远不能混为一谈。对现在的岳明辉他该是恨的，不止为了他做过的那些事儿，更是因为他的虚伪。他不管什么时候都能在镜头前做出那副云淡风轻的好队长模样，外人一点也看不出，这人刚刚在自己身下哭泣喘息。他同样也没注意到，那人鞠躬之后脚下的踉跄和虚搭搭在腰腹上的手。

他们的采访与每场一样，依旧是漫天飞梗，动作亲昵，搂肩摸脸就像模子里抠出来的，一气呵成。这确实只是无关紧要的一次小采访，这几年岳明辉经历过无数个，但他依旧情绪高涨，就像他一直说的自己在镜头前的状态会影响到粉丝的心情。

即使一有动作就会牵动到刚刚腰腹上留下的淤青。这依旧是岳明辉最喜欢的工作时间，就好像噩梦都没有发生过，都回到三年前刚出道的时期，而这一刻只是四个人共同努力营造出的虚假的时间。

回去的路上，岳明辉在保姆车里一睡不起，好像对外界的颠簸一无所知，安详到连神经大条的小弟都凑过来，戳戳他的脸。

“小弟，别闹你岳妈妈，让他睡会，晚上我们还有事情商量呢。”  
。。。。。


End file.
